


What A Wonderful World

by magnusbicon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Inspired by Todd's tweet, M/M, Music, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Long slender fingers place the record in the player, molten gold eyes watch as it spins, and two ring-clad hands press over a chest as music fills the dim room.





	What A Wonderful World

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at like 3 am this morning, saw Todd's tweet about Magnus loving What A Wonderful World, and actually got really inspired to write fic for the first time in weeks, so here I am! I hope y'all like it!

_I see trees of green, red roses too_

_I see them bloom for me and you_

_and I think to myself..._

♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

Long slender fingers place the record in the player, molten gold eyes watch as it spins, and two ring-clad hands press over a chest as music fills the dim room. 

Magnus sways in place, his lips tilting up from a force far out of his control. If he focuses hard enough he can feel his own heartbeat, strong and unyielding beneath the pressure of his hands. It seems to follow the rhythm of the song, a steady drum that keeps the buzzed flush in his cheeks. His feet move along with it, taking him where they please. 

He’s just a little bit more clumsy than usual, a tad more careless, but as he twirls right into Alec’s firm grip, he can’t help but be grateful for that fact. His back presses to his boyfriend’s chest just as the song comes to an end, and he feels the warm breath of a laugh hit his neck. 

“Having fun?” Alec teases lightly, his arms wrapping around Magnus’ waist and pulling him closer so he can rest his chin on his shoulder. 

Magnus reaches up and hooks his fingers behind Alec’s neck, beginning his sway once more as he replies, “Yes, actually.”

Alec allows himself to be pulled into the gravity of Magnus’ movement, pressing a brief kiss to Magnus’ jaw as he whispers a heartfelt, “Good.” 

Magnus turns in his arms, slinging his own over Alec’s shoulders, and smiles when Alec presses the back of his fingers to his cheek. His still-cold skin from his walk home through the city is a sharp contrast to the heat that radiates from Magnus- a combination of the alcohol and the warmth of the loft. Magnus leans in, capturing his lips in a brief kiss, then steps back. 

“Drink?” he asks, sliding his fingers down Alec’s arms as he moves toward the cart on the other side of the room. 

“I can get it,” Alec says, his eyes wide with affection as they drift across Magnus’ face, “and you can handle the music.”

Magnus’ lips tilt into a smirk at the request. Alec didn’t listen to a lot of music growing up, and Magnus loves seeing the wonder in his expression every time he hears something new that he likes. Magnus moves over to the record player and pulls the previous one out, sliding it back into its case carefully. His fingers skip through the endless others that he has stacked in a box until one catches his eye. 

He pulls it out and sets it in the player, a sort of giddiness rising in his chest as the beginning notes saturate the room. Alec steps toward him just as Clapton starts singing  _Wonderful Tonight_.

“It may be a bit too straight for your taste,” Magnus says, tilting his head with an amused grin. “But I hope the sentiment shines through.” 

Alec sets his drink down and takes hold of Magnus’ hand, lifting it above their heads so he can spin, and a laugh rises in Magnus’ throat as he goes, his hands landing on Alec’s chest when he faces him again. Alec hums, a mysterious smile on his face as he meets Magnus’ eyes. 

“I actually know this song,” he says casually, letting Magnus lead him in a simple slow dance. 

“Oh?” Magnus dips him, revelling in the surprised gasp he pulls out of him at the action.

“When Izzy and I were on a mission once, we ended up in some fancy restaurant and a band covered it. It reminded me of you, so I bought it when I got home.”

His eyes are a dark green in the low light, and Magnus can’t look away from them, the simple admission choking him up. He steps closer, brushing their cheeks together and hiding his face from view so he can get ahold of himself. The plan quickly backfires, though, as Alec’s voice fills his ear. 

“I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes,” Alec sings softly into his ear, “and the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you.” 

They move impossibly closer, the air thick with emotion as the last few notes of the song fade out, leaving them with only the sound of their slow breaths. Magnus keeps his face tucked against Alec’s neck as his boyfriend’s fingers trace circles in his lower back. They’re still moving back and forth, dancing to the unique music of their hearts, and Magnus smiles, wide and uninhibited against Alec’s skin. 

“Alexander Lightwood,” he breathes out as he pulls back and slides his thumb across Alec’s cheek, “you continue to surprise me.” 

Alec beams and presses their foreheads together, his eyes closing as he answers. 

“In good ways, I hope.” 


End file.
